Patients with SLE have anti-T-cell antibodies and loss of a subpopulation of T-cells. Excessive B cell activity and loss of regulatory cells occur in patients with active SLE, and is often normal in SLE patients in remission. Loss of both helper T cells and suppressor T cells may occur in patients with active SLE and may be caused by the spontaneous production of anti-T-cell antibodies.